1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is conventionally known as an example of a job processing apparatus. When turned ON, a central processing unit (CPU) of the MFP first reads a boot program from a ROM to execute the program in a RAM. The CPU starts initialization processing of an operating system (OS) or spinning-up of a hard disk drive (HDD) by executing the boot program. When the spinning-up of the HDD is completed, so that data can be read from the HDD, the CPU reads a control program from the HDD. Then, the CPU executes the read control program to check what configuration its own apparatus has, and displays a job setting screen for setting jobs based on the checked configuration. Via the job setting screen displayed through such a procedure executed by the CPU, a user can set jobs using the configuration of the MFP.
However, in the case of the conventional job processing apparatus, for example, the spinning-up of the HDD and the checking of the configuration of the apparatus based on the control program read from the HDD may have to be carried out before the job setting screen is displayed and after the apparatus is turned ON. Thus, the user cannot set any jobs via the job setting screen before completion of such processing.